Caught in the Middle With You
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Give me pairings! Some Fluffy, cute and sweet. :) Need Prompts. Warning:Language. 1) DRARRY


_**Hehe. Don't kill me? I've been wanting to write a collection of Harry Potter one-shots for a while. Give me prompts, and shizz. Kayy? I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, then Dumledore would be naked. All the time.**_

_**The first one is. DaDadadaaaaaaa.**_

_**Drarry.**_

_**You all saw it coming.**_

Chapter 1: Letters and feelings.

"And that is how you turn your opponent into a cream coloured rat properly, _Weasley" _Professor Snape hissed, tucking his wand into his shoe once more.

He picked up Ron's pathetic attempt of a rat, and asked a girl at the front to turn it back into Luna.

"Psst, Potter." A voice said from behind Harry. He ignored it.

"Potter!"

"What, Malfoy? I don't have time for your shit today!" Harry snarled.

"I just wanted to say... Your trousers are too tight!" Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry looked down.

"Made you look, made you stare, made you lose your underwear!" Draco laughed.

"I wasn't wearing any underwear." Harry pointed out.

Draco's eyes widened. "Slut!"

"Mr Malfoy. Would you like to repeat what Miss Lovegood just said?" Snape quipped.

"Uhm... I see dead people?" Draco guessed.

"Detention!" Snape snapped.

Draco sighed and got up from his desk. He hurried outside and sat on a bench. He broke down in tears, remembering what his father said he would do if he got another detention.

"_I'll send you off to public school"_

The echoes of his father's words bounced off the walls. Draco cried harder, knowing that he would have to 'mingle with the Muggles' as his dad so crudely put it. He sniffled and retrieved a piece of paper from his bag.

Draco put the piece of paper on the bench, and labelled it 'Potter'... He scurried away.

As class spilled out, it was Hermoine that saw the note titled 'Potter'

"Harry. This is for you, I'm guessing." Hermoine smiled, her frizzy hair bouncing off of her shoulders.

"Hm." Harry took the paper and went to the bathroom, so he could read in privacy.

_Harry._

_I'm sure you've noticed how withdrawn I've become lately._

_And I just wanted you to know that it is through no fault of your own. The fault lies solely at my door._

_I know that you didn't want that crazy, incredible night we spent together harm our friendship. Well, our non-existent friendship. But... I've been developing feelings for you. Feelings I cannot act upon. Not just because I'm scared of the outcome, but quite literally, I can't tell you how I really feel in person._

_My father is moving me to St. Whitmores. A non-magic, public school in Ireland._

_I know I don't show it, but I care deeply for everyone here. Especially you, Potter._

_I'm so sorry I never got to say how I feel. But, by the time you read this, I'll be on a train to St. Whitmores. And I wont be coming back._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy._

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. He ran out of the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Help me pack. Don't ask, and don't tell anyone!" Harry growled, running to the common room, and sliding up the stairs, Ron close behind.

"Where are you going?" Ron gasped, as Harry stuffed clothes and appliances into a suitcase.

"Across the pond." Harry answered, packing food for the journey.  
"The States?" Ron croaked. "I'll never see you!"

"No, Ron. Ireland." Harry laughed. "Draco's going to ."

"Not Bent Whitmores? That's an all boys school. He'll get it up the arse all night! All the guys are gay. He'll turn gay!"

"Oh, right. Because he's not already?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"What?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Bye, Ron!"

0x0x0

Harry relaxed into the seat of the train carriage. A voice boomed overhead.

"_Welcome to the Hogwarts Express! Next Stop, Inverness, Second Stop, Dublin, Third Stop, Whitmore-On-Sea"_

Harry smiled, knowing that soon enough, he would be with Draco. He fell asleep on the train, and was awoken by a shy cough.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry looked up. "Ron?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah. I was in the next carriage." Ron looked down, suddenly sheepish.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you come over sooner? We're almost at Whitmore."

"Look, Harry. Why are you so desperate to rescue Malfoy? St. Whitmores is an okay school. I was just _messing_ before!"

"It's not about the school, Ron!" Harry sighed. "It's the way... The way I feel about Draco."

"Harry!" Ron uttered. "I thought that... I thought you wanted... I thought you wanted me... I thought you wanted me the way that I want you."

"R-Ron. I didn't know you f-felt that way!" Harry stuttered.

"How could I not?" Ron confessed. "You're gorgeous"

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just not going to work between us."

"What, because you're in love with Malfoy?" Ron cried.

"No, because you're in love with Neville." Harry soothed.

"I am not!" Ron sulked, and slipped out of the carriage and into the adjoining one.

"Ron!" Harry called out, but was momentarily distracted when the train halted.

"_We have now arrived in... Whitmore-On-Sea. I hope you enjoyed your train journey on the Hogwarts Express"_

Harry got up from his seat, and quickly exited the train, smiling at Ron flirting with the train driver.

"Bye, Ron"

Ron waved, fluttering his eyelashes and the twentysomething driver.

Harry giggled, jumping onto the platform. He could see the huge school in the distance.

He got on his broomstick discreetly, making sure that the platform was completely empty. He flew to St. Whitmores, to find a long-haired blonde boy on a bench outside.

"Draco?" Harry gasped.

"Harry!" Draco got up and wrapped him in hug. "Help me! It's so chavvy here!"

"It's okay. I phoned Snape and told him it was my fault, so you're out of detention, and I'm in." Harry grinned as Draco held him tighter.

"Thank you so much, Potter!"

"Awhh. How could I let my favourite Slytherin slip away?" Harry cooed.

"Oh, God. You're going to make me cry."

"Come on, Draco. Let's get you back to Hogwarts"

Draco smiled gratefully and entwined his fingers in Harry's.

_**First one-shot completed. :) Hope you like it. Give me pairings! I will do them!**_

_**I love you. Read and Review. Bub Bye.**_

_**xx**_


End file.
